A broken heart, that's still beating
by erinprentiss
Summary: Eu sou TERRÍVEL com resumos, mais vamos lá. Essa é uma história focada em personagens ignorados pela JK. Druella Rosier e Cygnus Black, como um casal. Com aparições ocasionais de Narcisa, Andrômeda e Draco Black, e do pequeno Teddy Lupin. É situada logo após o fim da Batalha de Hogwarts, e a sua "música tema" é Broken - Lifehouse. Reviews e comentários são bem vindos!


Passava um pouco das oito horas da manhã, e mesmo estando de folga durante essa e a próxima semana, Druella Rosier já estava de pé. Aquela casa era estranha para ela, mais ela já estava se acostumando ao lugar de cada coisa ali. Estava na casa de Andrômeda, desde aquela que já era chamada pelos jornais como "A Batalha de Hogwarts". Há alguns anos que a mãe entrara em contato com a filha de novo, e que elas vinham meio que se reaproximando uma da outra desde então. Druella caminhou pela casa, até a cozinha, com o corpo ainda envolvido por um roupão. Aquela manhã estava fria, o que ironicamente acontecia sempre que havia um velório. _**Velórios, argh. **_Druella os detestava, há anos que a mais simples menção de um a fazia ter calafrios. Walburga. Orion. Alphard. Sirius. Seu irmão, Evan. Seus pais. Todos eles morreram, há tempos. Ela detestava velórios desde as mortes de Sirius e de seu irmão, ambos mortos por conta dessa guerra que agora ela considerava tão estúpida, ainda que eles tivessem lutado em "lados diferentes". Quando ela achava que já estava se recuperando desse seu trauma com relação a velórios, a pior de todas as mortes se abateu sobre ela. Uma morte com a qual ela jamais esperava que fosse lidar, já que o protocolo é que normalmente os pais morram antes dos filhos, e não o contrário. Mais com ela teria que ser diferente, óbvio. E essa seria mais uma morte causada pela guerra que ela repudia agora, mais do que nunca. A sua filha. A sua primogênita. A sua Bella. Morta, morta em Hogwarts, uma semana atrás. Tantos morreram naquele dia, e alguns deles até mesmo pelas mãos da sua própria filha, que tinha feito uma escolha que ela sempre considerara infeliz, quando decidiu de que lado ficaria nessa guerra. E ainda assim, mesmo sabendo de tudo o que Bellatrix fizera ao longo da sua "carreira como Comensal", isso não diminuía o pesar que tomara conta do coração de Druella desde o instante em que ela soubera do fato. Ela era mãe, era o seu instinto falando mais alto. Ela não podia evitar de sentir pela morte da sua filha. O enterro fora há dois dias atrás, e só havia meia dúzia de pessoas presentes. Bellatrix não era uma pessoa muito querida, afinal de contas. Apenas ela, Andrômeda, Narcisa, Draco e Lucius - este último, provavelmente arrastado pela esposa - estavam no cemitério. Ela passara mal, durante a cerimonia. Juntou a tristeza dos últimos acontecimentos, ao frio que fazia naquele fim de tarde, com o seu arrependimento por não ter podido salvar a filha antes que ela tivesse aquele fim. _Como se Bella pudesse mesmo ser salva por ela, de alguma forma! _Mais ela era mãe, e mães nunca conseguem evitar essa sensação de que podia ter feito mais alguma coisa pelos seus filhos. Druella passara mal, chegara a desmaiar e ficar desacordada por algum tempo, enquanto as filhas se adiantavam para ajudá-la. Foi assim que ela acabou vindo se hospedar na casa de Andrômeda, pelo menos até que o velório e o enterro de Ted, Tonks e Lupin tivesse passado. _**Vocês precisam apoiar uma à outra, agora. Eu não consigo imaginar a dor que vocês devem estar sentindo. Por isso vocês precisam ficar juntas. **_Foi Narcisa quem argumentou, e Druella não discutiu. Estava abalada demais para discutir sobre qualquer coisa, com quem quer que fosse. Simplesmente se deixou levar até a casa de Andromeda naquela noite, e se enfiou na cama do quarto de hóspedes no minuto em que chegou. Não saiu de lá durante o dia seguinte inteiro, nem mesmo quando Narcisa veio insistir para que ela comesse. Narcisa aliás tinha se reaproximado subitamente da irmã e da mãe, com tudo o que acontecera à família delas ultimamente. Ela vinha sendo de uma força admirável, tentando ajudar a mãe e a irmã, enquanto ela mesma deveria estar sofrendo também, afinal de contas. As três foram se distanciando ao longo da vida, a medida que elas tomavam o seu partido, conscientemente ou não, escolhendo de que lado ficariam nessa guerra. Somente no dia seguinte ao do velório e enterro de Bellatrix (ontem a noite, no caso) é que ela finalmente resolveu sair do quarto. Dormira por quase vinte e quatro horas. Narcisa e Andrômeda conversavam na sala, perto da lareira. Ela sentou na poltrona diante das duas, que ficaram encarando a mãe. As três pareciam não saber o que dizer, quando juntas assim. Afinal de contas foram anos que elas passaram distante uma da outra. Mas ainda assim elas estavam ali, Narcisa firme e forte para dar o suporte que ela achava que a mãe e a irmã precisavam, enquanto Druella e Andrômeda aos poucos iam se dando conta dessa nova realidade na vida delas. A perda de uma filha. Sentimento que mãe nenhuma deveria ter a experiência terrível de passar. As três conversaram um pouco, até que surgiu o assunto de que o velório de Tonks, Lupin e Ted seria no dia seguinte. Druella disse que não aguentaria passar por outro dia como esses, e as filhas não se opuseram a esse detalhe. Depois de mais um pouco de conversa, Druella veio com essa sugestão que surpreendeu tanto Andrômeda quanto Narcisa. _**Quem vai ficar com o garoto, amanhã? Eu posso ficar com ele, se você quiser. Eu não suportaria ter que ir a outro velório. Eu sei que é a sua filha, e o seu marido, mais... eu não suportaria. **_Ela dissera, com a voz entrecortada, e ofegando um pouco ao final da frase, se esforçando para conter o choro. Narcisa e Andrômeda entenderam, e Andrômeda acabou se vendo levada a concordar com a mãe. No dia do enterro da irmã, uma de suas amigas ficara com Teddy para ela. Mais hoje era diferente, todos gostavam de Lupin e de Tonks, e todos queriam estar presentes para esta ultima homenagem. Seria muito mais difícil mesmo encontrar alguém para tomar conta de Teddy o dia inteiro, então Andrômeda logo aceitou a oferta da mãe. Foram deitar, pouco tempo depois. Druella foi arrancada de seus devaneios, lembrando de como passou os dois últimos dias, quando Andrômeda entrou na cozinha chamando a sua atenção. Ela já estava arrumada para sair.

**Oi.. bom dia..**

Andrômeda disse, timidamente. Encarou a mãe, com uma caneca de chá nas mãos, distraída. Druella logo ergueu o rosto, os olhos marejados, e ligeiramente vermelhos. Andrômeda suspirou, afinal de contas os dela não estavam muito diferentes.

**Oi.. eu, ahn, fiz um pouco de chá. Você quer?**

Andrômeda acenou com a cabeça, dizendo que aceitava sim, já que teria de sair de casa dentro de pouco tempo. Ela e Narcisa combinaram de ir juntas, já que a loira prometera não deixar a irmã sozinha nem por um instante. Druella passou um caneca de chá às mãos da filha, que agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Druella deteve seu olhar sobre a filha, invejando secretamente essa força que ela estava aparentemente demonstrando ter. Pelo menos ela não estava nesse estado quase imóvel e sem vontade de esboçar qualquer reação, em que Druella acabou entrando nos primeiros dias assim que soube da morte de Bellatrix. Agora é que ela estava conseguindo levantar, sem "grandes problemas". Ela sempre soube que Andrômeda era muito mais forte do que ela jamais seria, tanto é que ela teve a coragem de sair de casa do jeito que saiu. Viu a filha olhar no relógio fixado na parede, atrás da sua cabeça.

**A que horas a Cissy vai passar por aqui? Vocês vão mesmo juntas, não vão? Ela prometeu que não deixaria você sozinha hoje...**

Druella perguntou, se referindo à filha caçula pelo apelido que costumava usar para ela durante a infância, e lembrando da "promessa" que Narcisa fizera de não deixar Andromeda sozinha num dia como o de hoje. Andrômeda não teve tempo de responder a pergunta no entanto, porque a atenção de ambas foi desviada pelo som de alguém aparatando ali na sala, próximo da lareira. Instantes depois Narcisa se materializou na cozinha, seguida de Draco. Druella ainda olhava abismada para Draco todas as vezes que o encontrava. Ela se surpreendia com o fato de saber que tem um neto daquele tamanho. Foi quando, sem querer, ela se lembrou de Ninfadora. E do pequeno Teddy, que ainda dormia no seu quarto.

**Bom dia. Me desculpe pelo atraso, Andie. Mais é que nós acabamos dormindo um pouquinho além da conta...**

Narcisa tratou de se desculpar com a irmã, já que havia chegado na casa dela um pouco além do horário que elas tinham combinado. Então ela se adiantou para cumprimentar a mãe, no que foi imitada por Draco, que veio cumprimentar a avó. Depois disso Narcisa se postou ao lado de Andrômeda, passando lentamente a mão pelos ombros dela, numa espécie de pergunta silenciosa, querendo saber como ela estava. Andrômeda simplesmente suspirou, antes de se voltar para a mãe.

**Você.. a senhora tem certeza de que pode.. de que quer fazer isso? **

Ela certamente estava se referindo à oferta de Druella, para passar o dia todo tomando conta de Teddy, até que ela estivesse de volta no final da tarde, depois do velório e do enterro. Druella acenou com a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, firmando assim a oferta que fizera. Andrômeda suspirou novamente, acenando também com a cabeça, antes de largar a caneca sobre a mesa de madeira. Ela se levantou, e Druella imediatamente fez o mesmo, para acompanha-las até a sala, de onde aparatariam. Druella se despediu de Draco com um abraço, de Narcisa a seguir, e por ultimo de Andrômeda, cujo abraço trocado foi muito mais demorado do que os outros dois. Depois disso os três finalmente desapareceram numa espécie de rodopio. Druella voltou à cozinha e à sua caneca de chá, mas não teve muito tempo para se deter ali. Sua concentração foi quebrada por aquele chorinho de criança, que mesmo vindo de um dos quarto ao final do corredor, era forte o suficiente para que Druella pudesse ouvi-lo. Suspirando, ela se levantou e foi até o quarto do menino. Teddy não completara um mês ainda, e no entanto perdera ambos os pais na batalha de Hogwarts. Druella jamais compreenderia que tipo de pessoa, se é que tem alguém que é realmente responsável pelo destino das pessoas aqui nesse mundo, faria uma coisa dessas com uma criança inocente como o pobre Teddy.

_**Hey garotão... será que você está com fome, hein?**_

Ela disse, enquanto envolvia o garoto com a sua manta e aninhava-o em seus braços. Os cabelos dele mudavam de cor, de tempos em tempos, revelando uma característica de família que há muito tempo não se manifestava, até aparecer em Ninfadora e agora no filho dela. Druella caminhou ao longo do corredor devagar, até a cozinha, aonde colocou a chaleira com um pouco de água para esquentar. Precisava preparar alguma coisa para Teddy comer, porque dali há pouco tempo ele começaria a chorar com fome. Sentou numa das cadeiras a mesa, embalando o bebê, distraída, enquanto a água esquentava na chaleira. Ela observava fixamente os traços do menino, como se tentasse reconhecer algum traço de Andromeda, passado para ele através da filha dela. Ninfadora, a neta com quem ela não tivera contato durante muito tempo, desde que Andromeda saiu de casa deixando os Black para trás. De repente era como se Druella se arrependesse por todos os anos em que não viu a neta crescer, que não viu ela se formar em Hogwarts, no momento em que ela entrou para o Quartel dos Aurores sob a tutela de Alastor Moody, a quem Druella conhecia. Ela perdera tanta coisa, quando se deixou levar pela crença da família do marido, e agora a lista só aumentava. A lista das pessoas que ela vinha perdendo ao longo desses anos, só aumentava. Ela estava tão entretida, admirando Teddy, que só ouviu o som do toque da campainha quase dez minutos depois de a pessoa que a tocava, ter chegado.

_**Porque alguém tocaria a campainha? Aliás, quem será?**_

Druella se perguntou, enquanto levantava e caminhava através da sala, em direção à porta de entrada. Todos os amigos de Andrômeda sabiam aonde ela estaria hoje, então Druella definitivamente não estava esperando ninguem. Mantinha Teddy seguro com o braço direito, enquanto estendia a mão esquerda na direção da porta de madeira, afim de abri-la. Depois desta havia uma porta de tela, finininha, como em toda casa na Inglaterra. Quando Druella abriu a "porta principal", ficando separada de seu visitante apenas pela tela da outra porta, ela quase caiu para trás, tamanho o susto que tomou.

**O que diabos, justo você, está fazendo aqui?**

Perguntou, os olhos fixos de surpresa na figura do ex-marido, parado ali do outro lado da porta. Cygnus passara dos cinquenta, assim como ela, e ainda assim era a figura incrivelmente bonita de que ela se lembrava, dois anos atrás, quando ambos compareceram ao funeral de Sirius. A última vez em que eles se viram, aliás. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que ela, pouca coisa, e a sua pele parecia estar ligeiramente mais queimada agora, desde a última vez que ela o vira. Ela se surpreendera, aliás, quando ele compareceu ao funeral em homenagem à morte de Sirius. Se separaram havia muito tempo, quando ela finalmente se impôs diante das crenças da familia, indo contra a maioria das coisas em que os Black queriam que ela acreditasse, uma vez que era casada com um deles. Mais ela finalmente se libertou disso, e foi procurar Andrômeda tentando se desculpar e reparar com a filha o erro dos últimos anos, o afastamento delas. Isso aconteceu logo depois que a noticia da fuga de Bellatrix de Azkaban foi amplamente divulgada. Desde então, por quase dois anos até a noticia da morte de Sirius, ela e o marido não se viram ou trocaram sequer uma palavra. Depois desse dia, mais dois anos se passaram praticamente, até essa manhã. Ela e o ex-marido ainda se encaravam, em silencio. Ele tinha a barba rala, por fazer, e os olhos negros fixos aos dela. Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele silêncio.

**Essa imagem é perturbadora, em mais maneiras do que eu conseguiria explicar agora.**

Ele disse, e não precisou apontar para ela, com o bebê nos braço, para que Druella entendesse a referencia. Aquele comentário espirituoso, leve, saíra de maneira automatica. Não se viam há dois anos, e se ele não soubesse secretamente quem era aquele garoto, não seria excamente estranho concluir que a mulher tivera um filho desde a última vez em que se viram, quase dois anos antes. O tempo permitia essa conclusão, quer dizer. Cygnus ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Druella e no bebê que ela segurava, aparentemente curioso. Ela vasculhou sua memória, até lembrar de que tinha ouvido o boato de que ele estivera viajando pela Austrália, nos últimos tempos. Ou seria pelo Japão? Ela não tinha a menor certeza disso, e tentara se convencer desde a última vez em que o vira, de que não lhe importava saber também. O cabelo dele adquirira esse tom misturado, o tom negro, natural, se misturando a alguns fios grisalhos agora. Algo que nas mulheres não ficava tão bonito, nele parecia acrescentar um charme ainda maior.

**Você continua bonita, como eu me lembro. Mais eu vou ter que ficar aqui fora por muito tempo, ainda? Está chovendo, está frio. E eu tenho uma porção de coisas que explicar para você...**

Ele disse, fazendo com que Druella suspirasse longamente. Ela ainda não tinha dito uma palavra sequer desde que pusera os olhos nele. Ela vinha dizendo a si mesma desde a separação, que o que ela precisava era se afastar dele, para poder reconstruir a própria vida e o relacionamento com as duas filhas. Mais ao mesmo tempo sentia a falta do homem porquem era apaixonada desde o sétimo ano de Hogwarts, afinal de contas. O primeiro por quem ela realmente se apaixonou, o único com quem se casou, aquele em quem ela confiava para se abrir, sem qualquer receio ou qualquer pudor. Ela vivera nesse eterno dilema, nessa batalha interna, pelos últimos anos. E agora ele estava ali, bonito como ela se lembrava, com o humor de que ela se lembrava, num dia de chuva como era o preferido deles, batendo a sua porta. Ela estava frágil, e cansada de lutar contra os próprios sentimentos depois de tanto tempo. Suspirou uma segunda vez, empurrando a porta de tela de forma a abri-la. O gesto era simbólico, e ia muito além disso. Ela não estava abrindo somente a porta da casa de Andrômeda, permitindo que ele entrasse. Era como se ela estivesse abrindo uma porta na sua própria vida, para que ele entrasse nela de novo, também.


End file.
